As We Say Goodbye
by nikkinor
Summary: “My heart broke into a million pieces as I watched the strongest of us fight to keep control.” Huge spoilers for Twilight!


Title: As We Say Goodbye

Warning: HUGE SPOILERS FOR TWILIGHT, if you don't want to know what happened in the season two final don't read this.

A/N: Um, this is my little piece of the huge amount of fics set after "Twilight", I wrote this about a month before "Twilight" aired and a different character died in the original, so I change some stuff because I liked this story and made it post-Twilight.

Summary: "My heart broke into a million pieces as I watched the strongest of us fight to keep control."

Pairing: I guess some people might find this to be Tony/Kate, and others might find it to be Gibbs/Kate, and then some might find it to be Tony/Abby, but there isn't an intended pairing.

Disclaimer: NCIS doesn't belong to me, and it never will.

Rating: K+ (But I guess it could be K)

As we say goodbye,

I feel everything I had fall into that one coffin with the body of my partner.

All of my achievements, all of my strength, all of my life, are crumbled and scattered around me.

The whole team is here, for their last respects and their finale goodbye.

Tears are shed by the strongest and wails are cried from the rest.

As we say goodbye,

A little part of my heart brakes off, and realization hits the hardest it ever will as they seal the coffin closed.

Tears fall freely from my face, and I don't try to hide them or wipe them away.

I'm supposed to be strong, I'm supposed to be brave; but this hits to hard, and there's no way I could be strong now.

We all turn to leave the church and take the long slow drive to his finale-resting place.

As we say goodbye,

I know she would be proud of being buried with full honors for what she did before she died.

I know her family is proud of what she did, and that they always will be.

I can't drive and neither can most of the team, so we all find our-selves in the back of Ducky's small dark green Sudan.

Four of us smashed in the back, not really caring how packed together we are or how long the trip will take, just happy to be together and sad because of the reason why.

As we say goodbye,

Silent tears fill are eyes as we pull into the cemetery.

By the time we walk the small distance to the pre-dug hole that she'll be placed in Abby is crying on my shoulder, she's clinging to me like I'm the only thing that understands, and I'm clinging to her in the same way.

As the finale ceremony starts we all stand in a line, staying close to each other and trying to hold back the tears we all feel are inevitable.

As we say goodbye,

We're the last people standing, we're that last of her friends and loved ones to stand at her grave and watch the last of the dirt fill the hole.

None of us wants to leave, none of use want to face the world knowing she won't just come walking through the door, that we'll never see her smile again, that we'll never hear her laugh again, that we'll never really get that chance to say goodbye.

When I can't feel my legs anymore and I can't hold back how bad this feels, I fall; I fall hard down on my knees and cry.

Abby is right beside me as soon as I hit the ground, she hurts so much worse then I do, and with everything I am I try to be strong for her.

McGee kneels down beside me and we both feel the same loss, the loss of a sister/friend/co-worker/everything else. Ducky holds his composure, but tears streak his face as he stands behind me.

The last member of our remaining team is just to left of me; close enough you could tell he was with us but just far enough away to be alone.

I can see the tears softly fall down his face, he cried while we were at the church, but not like this.

His face was painted with grief and remorse, and for the first time since I had worked for him I could see love in his eyes, like the love a father has for his daughter, the lone feeling that he should have died and not her.

My heart broke into a million pieces as I watched the strongest of us fight to keep control.

Kate was gone and she was never coming back, we all knew it and we all hated the feeling.

I cried and cried and held back nothing, as we said goodbye.


End file.
